Second Chance
by darknights800
Summary: After Envy's death, Truth gave him a second chance at life. truth then sent Envy will have to find out about this new world and it's people. How will Envy survive this unknown world? And why in the world is this girl helping him out with surviving this world? Story better then the summary, I hope. OC x Envy later on
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone Darknights here! So this is officially my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I hope you all like it. Oh yeah, this story takes place after Envy's death in Brotherhood.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood**

Envy thought he would feel pain when he died. He thought he would feel lots and lots of pain. Pain he thought he should have deserved, but when he died, that didn't happen at all. Instead, when Envy died, he saw that he was in a whit vortex. What he was in wasn't what he expected to see. Hell, he didn't expect to see anything at all.

He was a homonculus, and artificial human. Homonculi didn't have souls, which meant that they didn't go to hell or heaven. So where the hell was he?

When he looked around he saw a gate of truth. In front of it, Truth himself.

Envy narrowed his eyes at Truth who sat quietly in front of the gate. "Where am I?" Envy asked wanting to know why his full being wasn't already wiped from the face of existance.

Truth then smiled at Envy's question."What dose it look like Envy? I'm sure you already know what the gate of truth lookes like.'' Truth said fully knowing that wasn't Envy's true quesion.

Envy crossed his arms knowing Truth was playing with him, "Fine then, why am I here and not erased from existance?" Envy asked.

Truth then laughed, "You've finally asked me what was on your mind." Truth said.

"Answer me!" Envy shouted clearly not in the mood for Truth's games. Envy is also not known for being very patient.

Truth then faced Envy knowing well how Envy could be, "I brought you here because I'm going to give you a second chance at life. How dose that sound to you?" Truth asked.

Envy processed what Truth said for a little bit untill he asked, "But why would you give me a second chance? I've done nothing, but make other people misrable. For crying out loud, if you've forgotten I'm a homonculus!" Envy said not understanding why Truth would make such a generous offer to someone like him.

''Because," Truth said, "I know that you have the potential to change."

Envy then raised a questionable eyebrow at the person in front of him."Oh, and what about me makes you think that?"

"Out of all of the homuculi created, you Envy have been able to hide your true sin the most. And out of all of the homunculi you have communicated with humans the most, and if I heard Edward Elric correctly, you are also most jelous of how humans act twards eachother, so I will give you a chance to experience human emotions yourself."

Envy looked at Truth as he spoke these words, "Oh, and you'll do that how?" Envy asked.

Truth then just smiled at the homunculus, "You'll see soon Envy." Truth said.

Envy's vision soon started to blurr, and soon Envy blacked out.

 **Truth says the Truth. Envy will need all the luck he can get to survive the modern world. In the next chapter I will introduce my OC. Hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	2. Meet Victoria

**Hello everyone, Darknights here. I hope you all liked my last chapter, cuz second one. This chapter is going to be like an introduction for my OC Victoria. Thank you all for reading! Now on with the story. Tell me how it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood**

'Bep!Beep! Beep!'. That was the sound that Victoria woke up to in the morning. The alarm clock kept on ringing as Victoria placed her hand on the clock attempting to find the off button. She finally just pounded the top of the alarm clock which actually stopped the clock from making any more noises. "Finally that thing shut up. How annoying." she grumbled to herself.

Victoria then sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes tiredly then had a nice long yawn. When she looked around her room she found a pile of cloths on her desk right next to her bed. victoria just put on a black T-shirt a red and black checkered jacket, and blue jeans.

She soon then went over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror that was in front of her sink. Her thoughts on how she looked was that her hair resembled a birds nest and that her eyes had bags under them.

'Man, maybe I shouldn't of sayed up so damn late.' Victoria thought to herself. Last night Victoria watched a marathon of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episodes untill it was 1:00 in the morning.

As soon as she brushed her raven black hair and fixed herself up in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

As soon as Victoria got her things ready she toasted some bread then left the house with the piece of bread in her mouth.

Victoria always walked to school since she didn't own a bike and couldn't drive at her age.

On her way to school though, she heard a wierd noise. It sounded like some kind of screeching, but also like someone hypervenalating.

Victoria started searching the area looking for the source of the noise. She finally followed the noise to a bush next to someone's house. It wasn't that big of bush not taller then her knees.

When she looked under the bush, she saw a green lizard like creature. She would of said it was a lizard, but it wierdly had it's mouth running down it's should be belly, and, well. It looked almost inhuman to her.

Victoria then grabbed the creature bby the back to get a better look at it. "What the hell are you?" she asked herself. Although , she did not expect the creature to talk.

"Put me down you pathetic human!" the creature exclaimed as it struggled to get out of her grip, failing misrably.

"You could talk!" Victoria thought surprisingly eyes widening at the creature.

The creature then narrowed it's eyes probably taking what she said as an insult. " Of course I could talk scum!" the creature shouted. "Now let me go!"

Victoria then narrowed her eyes at the creature clearly not happy with the lizard like thing calling her names. "Hey, you'd better be quiet _lizard_ or else you'll be my next project for disection in science class." Victoria said angrily.

"I am no lizard human!" the creature said angrily. "I am Envy! One of the strongest humunculi! Not some stupid lizard. If only I had enough power which I will regain, I wouldn't be in this pathetic form."

Victoria's eyes widened a fraction at the newfound information. 'No way in the friggin universe is this freaking possible! fullmetal alchemist isn't even real, it's just some popular anime and manga. There is no way that this is possible.' Victoria thought to herself.

"Wait are you saying that you're Envy? One of the seven homunculi?" Victoria asked just making sure she heard right.

"That's exactly what I said human! I don't like repeating myself, now let me down you little girl!" Envy shouted still skwirming under Victoria's grip.

"Now that I know you're him, I know I can't let you go!" Victoria said looking Envy in the face. "Or at least I think you are."

"I am Envy! Now why won't you let me go human?!" Envy demanded.

"Well Envy", Victoria said, "I need you to tell me how you got here and what happened, plus if you were under that plant the whole time you were here, I know for a fact that you won't survive two days here."

"Oh and what makes you say that human?" Envy said anger evident in his voice.

"I know because I live around this area and I know that drivers around here won't stop in the middle of the road just to let a lizard pass through and won't mind making you a stain on the pavment on the road."

Victoria then opened up a small pocket in her backpack and put Envy inside of a seperate pocket in her pencil case.

"Now you behave in there." Victoria said before she closed the case and her pocket.

After she closed the bag, she walked to her school that was just a few more blockes away. When she got to class Victoria got out her pencil case and opened up the pocket Envy was in.

The scene she saw partly surprised her. Inside of her small empty pocket, she saw Envy quietly sleeping.

Victoria then closed the pocket not wanting to desturb the now sleeping homunculi. Deep down inside of her concious, she thought the the sight she saw a few seconds ago was actually pretty cute.

 **How'd ya'll like it? I hope you guys liked it, cuz I did. Please review about how you like the story and how I'm prtraying the charachters. Thanks for readin!**


	3. School Day

**Oh my gosh, I am sooooo, sorry for not updating in a while, it's just that with school starting and all, i really didn't have enough time, and the homework is killing me. I'm very greatful to all of you still reading even though I am the worst at updating. Again, I'm so sorry. Well, lets get on with the story!**

The first half of the school day went pretty smoothy since Envy was sleeping and all. Knowing how much of a problem he could really be, I was pretty glad that he was asleep and not bothering me during class. The classes were pretty boring themselves though.I didn't do anything in homeroom, and math and history were really boring.

In homeroom all I did was read a few pages of a really boring book, then started spacing off about today's findings and what I would do about it. Of course the class was noisy though, I was actually pretty surprised that Envy was actually able to stay asleep in a place as noisy as it was.

And in math all we did was go over a few equasions and review some new ways that would help us undersatand some of the algibraic expressions a little bit better. In that class I really envied Envy, no pun intended. Just thinking about that little guy sleeping got me jeleous. I myself was ready to be done for the rest of the day.

Art was pretty fun though. The teacher gave us a project to make a painting of an event that was special to you.

The project was due in three months. As easy as the project seemed , I couldn't think of a single time of my life that was really, really special to me. For the rest of the class I was thinking about what I should paint. I alredy knew that I never did anything interestiong or special in my life. My parents were never really around because of buissness and I didn't have any siblings, so there wasn't much that I could say that I did.

It was during lunch time that the lizard formed homunculus chose to wake up. I knew he woke up, because well, lets just say that the prideful homunculus thought that he could escape a closed pencil box.

When Envy couldn't open up the box he started thrashing inside of the bag. Lets just say that if I didn't stop Envy from moving around as soon as I did, the teachers might have confiscated my bag.

As soon as Envy started moving around I opened up the bag and opened up the pocket that envy was in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I whispered looking at Envy who looked a bit tired.

"Get me out of this pace right now girly or else." Envy said clearly not happy with what was going on at the moment.

I then raised an eyebrow, "Oh and if I let you go what are you going to do? find a way out of this place? Trust me, I know that you won't survive getting out of this place."

"Oh? And what makes you say that girly?" Envy asked clearly not beliveing a word that I just said.

I then inwordly sighed ,'Damn homunculi and their stupid pride.' I thought to myself.

"Look belive it or not, you being in here." I said pointing to my bag. "Is in your best interest, unless you _want_ to be somthing on the bottom of someon's shoe."

Envy then narrowed his eyes at me and was quiet for a while which might of meant that he was thinking. After a little bit he sighed ,"Fine I guess I'll stay in here for the time being."

Soon after Envy made up his mind, the 5th period bell rang. I then quickly zipped up my bag and went down to the science room.

The rest of the day went quite smoothly beacause before I knew it, school was over.

It didn't take long for me to get from my school to my house. I quickly checked my surrondings before I unlocked the door and closed it. For the past few days I've been careful about my surroundings, because a few days ago I wasn't so careful and someone almost broke into the house, but that's what bats are for.

I then carefully placed my bag on a chair in the kitchen, and opened up the pocket Envy was in.

"This is where you'll be staying for a while." I said, "Hope you weren't expecting much."

"This will have to do for now." Envy said before jumping down from the table onto the ground.

I then looked at Envy who was already looking around the small area. "Feel free to look around, but don't go into my room." I said.

"Fine, whatever you say girly." Envy said before he continued walking areound the living area.

While Envy was waling around I was thinking about how I was going to have to get used to having the green guy around, which meant I had to keep a watchful eye (to make sure I don't step on him or be surpried by the guy).

A few hours passed by untill it was dinner time. I was about to just heat up some left overs untill I reamembered about Envy. I also realized that I had no Idea about what the guy ate.

I then turned to where Envy was. Envy was laying on some small nest-like thing made of some small blankets that I didn't use anymore.

"Hey Envy." I said trying to get his attention.

Envy then got up from the blanket then faced me, "Yeah, what is it?" Envy asked trying to sound like he was superior.

"What is it that you eat?" I asked randomly.

Envy then looked at me for what I thought was surprise, although the look dissapeared as fast as it came. "Hmph, what ever you have that I can eat will be good enough girly." he said.

I then shrugged my shoulders at his reponse, "Alright then Envy, whatever you say."

Then the rest of the day went pretty quietly. When I went to sleep I really wondered what would happen tomorrow.

 **I hope you all liked it! I'll se ya'll later, although I really don't know the next time I'll update. Sorrry! Well thanks again! Oh and just in case you're all wondering, I AM PLANNING ON FINISHING THIS STORY, unless of course something happens. Thanks again!**


	4. Author's note

Hello everyone. For the story Second Chance I have chosen to just remake the whole entire story. I have chosen to do so because of the many grammar errors inside of this story, but don't worry cuz I will start the new story right away! I still have lots of ideas for this story and I don't plan on quitting any time soon. I am so sorry about this. I will update you all on what will happen next. Thank you all for hanging with me this long! I really appreciate it! Oh yeah and the new story will have the same plot. I'll just improve it. Thanks again!

-Darknights800


End file.
